Trouble Bruin
' Trouble Bruin' (known as Maruyama,マルヤマ, in Japanese) is a recurring boss from Dynamite Headdy. He is Dark Demon's right hand man, as well as Headdy's nemesis, determined to take down the puppet hero and steal his fame. He has six forms throughout the game. Appearance Bruin appears as a slightly tall puppet, often dubbed a cat-bear (more feline than bear.) He has tannish brown fur and dark hazel eyes, and a pink nose and inner ears. The patch on his stomach is white. In the Japanese version of the game, his fur is light purple instead. He has a fixed angry expression, whereas in the Japanese version, he has a fixed happy expression. Forms Throughout the game, Trouble Bruin takes on a multitude of forms to try and defeat our puppet hero. His First Form, the "Kuma Body", appears at the end of The Getaway, as the first boss Headdy faces. He charges toward you and throws energy balls when he hits the left side of the screen to attack. His Second Form, the "Octopus Trap," is only seen in the opening for the fight with Mad Dog. He appears to be in a Flying Machine with drills for hands, propellers, and a measuring device for a body. However, he never gets to use this form, as he is crushed underneath Mad Dog right before engaging with Headdy. His Third Form, the "Rocket Grappler," ("Tail Hanger" in Japanese) takes place before Scene 3-3. It is a flying body with a long arm that Bruin carries Headdy by as they soar backstage. It fires out smaller versions of himself, and even one with a Maruyama head on occasion as the fight's Secret Bonus Point in the US Version, but the Japanese head is just a different color, and is noticably chubbier. His Fourth Form is known as The "Flying Scythe." He appears in Stair Wars, as the main enemy to fight. It is a robotic body with an expanding claw that seperates three steps of Puppet Tower as Headdy simultaneously climbs it and fights him. His Fifth Form, known as the "Wheeler-Dealer," takes place during the stage Flying Game. It is a body that fires energy balls and missiles. It is a giant tank-like body with wheels for transportation; His head is in the middle, moving up and down. His Sixth and final form, the "Super Finagler," Is a gigantic mech that cannot be destroyed, forcing the hero to climb the towering room the battle takes place. Just as Bruin is about to destroy the puppet hero, the machine malfunctions and starts attacking both him and Headdy; the duo fleeing from the broken machine carries over into the next scene itself. This takes place just before the final fight with Dark Demon. Though what becomes of Trouble Bruin following the Super Finagler battle is unknown.He re-appears once more in the ending sequence. Trivia *His American name appears to be wordplay of the phrase "Trouble Brewing." *The sound he makes whenever he gets hit ( "Pooks!" ) has become quite iconic. Trouble Bruin 1.PNG|Trouble Bruin's sprite Trouble Bruin 4.PNG|Rocket Grappler's sprite Trouble Bruin 3.PNG|Flying Scythe's sprite Trouble Bruin 5.PNG|Wheeler Dealer's sprite Trouble Bruin 6.PNG|Super Finagler's sprite Maruyama (8 Bit).png|Trouble Bruin's Sprite in the Game Gear Version Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Polluters Category:Evil-Doers Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mature